


【All英】En attendant Godot

by Ustinian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ustinian/pseuds/Ustinian
Summary: 《等待戈多》是爱尔兰现代主义剧作家塞缪尔·贝克特创作的两幕悲喜剧，表现的是一个“什么也没有发生，谁也没有来，谁也没有去’’的悲剧。





	【All英】En attendant Godot

**Author's Note:**

> ――BE，非国设，全文9.5k字，年龄操作/人物死亡有，自行避雷
> 
> ――味音痴/永盟组/Dover/不悯组/好船组（按出场顺序排列）

烛火点燃了浓稠的黑暗，白蜡挣扎着要燃尽自己，火星一路烧过沉闷的、滚烫的氤氲，直直烧进了那双绿色的眼睛里。

亚瑟·柯克兰三十五岁了，没有妻子，没有爱人。他的眼窝由于疲惫和烟瘾深深地凹陷下去，干净的白衬衫死气沉沉地挂在他身上，他宽大的袖口下露出了一截手腕，瘦削而苍白，衬得手边的草莓酱愈发红得糜艳。

阿尔弗雷德坐在一旁生锈的椅子上，苦恼地前后摇晃着小腿，他的白色长袜被柯克兰庭院里的玫瑰划破了，阿尔正在绞尽脑汁想要编造出一个足以搪塞母亲的谎言，她如果知道阿尔踏入了亚瑟的庭院一定不会开心。

亚瑟·柯克兰为阿尔端上了一些精致的点心，以及一碟散发出糜烂甜味的草莓酱，他大概是觉得十来岁的小孩都喜欢甜腻腻的东西――实际上阿尔不大喜欢，以至于他在食物面前能分散出更多的注意力去思考，为什么住在这样简陋的房子里的柯克兰先生能为客人呈上这样名贵的点心。

“请问这些点心是您自己做的吗，先生？”

“不是，我不擅长厨艺。”亚瑟轻声说道：“那些都是别人送的。”

阿尔弗雷德闻言沉默下来，他乖顺地拿起了一块橘子蛋糕，小口小口地咽了下去。他自然而然地避开了草莓酱，那样令人窒息的甜味有些令阿尔作呕。

“你来这里做什么？”亚瑟突然问道。

阿尔弗雷德闻言停止了咀嚼，橘子蛋糕清甜的味道在他舌尖缓缓弥漫开，在果酱顺着唾液滑进了喉咙后，他也没有想好如何回答。但亚瑟也没有追问，他缓慢地搅拌着面前那杯咖啡，耐心地等待着十二岁的少年开口。

“这种橘子蛋糕是昨晚来找您的人送的吗？”阿尔弗雷德略显僵硬地转移了话题。

亚瑟懒懒地抬起目光扫了他一眼，他的深眼窝让那双绿眼睛显得更加深邃，这让阿尔弗雷德想起了自己母亲脖子上的橄榄石项链。

“嗯，他们每次来都会送我很多东西。”

“不需要您做什么就可以吗？”阿尔的声线微微颤抖起来，“他们……不对您做什么吗？”

亚瑟·柯克兰本就苍白的肤色几乎失去了血色，他颤抖着端起咖啡杯，手腕上青紫的勒痕在袖口下影影绰绰。他的胃里翻涌起来，即使他没吃早饭也忽略了前一天的晚饭，却还是涌起了一阵作呕的冲动。亚瑟·柯克兰在浑浑噩噩的岁月中就快要遗忘这一切最初的源头了，但这一阵冲击将被埋葬的回忆悉数推回了他的怀里。亚瑟甚至有了想要哭的冲动，只是单纯的哭，不带喊叫也没有怒火。他三十五岁了，开始进入衰老的年纪了，也只有在这时他才能也才有资格慢慢去拾起自己支离破碎的、体无完肤的前半生。

亚瑟·柯克兰遇见佩德罗时只有十四岁，却要比现在十二岁的阿尔弗雷德更瘦弱一些，偏偏他从前蓄着过肩的长发，看着更像是个轮廓稍英气的女孩。

那时佩德罗·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多是在整个伦敦都小有名气的少年花滑演员，他是被尘土湮没的欧珀，拥有年轻的躯体和傲人的天赋，前途是一眼望不到尽头的康庄大道，只等被他的光彩扫清黑暗。

日常训练里佩德罗也是目光聚集的焦点，他抬起手臂时完美的流畅肌肉线条暴露在空气里，自然得像是从半空中倾倒下的液体。深绿色的宝石镶嵌在他的眼白里――那是一种与亚瑟的眼睛截然不同的朦胧的绿色，犹如画纸上被水晕染开的颜料，永远浮着一层迷蒙的水雾。

那双骨节分明的手抚过亚瑟·柯克兰的后颈时也将力道拿捏得分毫不差，佩德罗的手很凉，与那时亚瑟炽热的体温形成的强烈反差几乎让十四岁的少年无地自容――每日再平常不过的拉伸活动都足以让他想入非非，深夜时源自人最原始的欲望的慰籍就更让亚瑟感到无颜面对佩德罗。

他那时瘦弱、纤细，躯体与心智都还稚嫩得要滴出水来。甚至还与佩德罗的女伴身材相当，在无数个人群散去后的孤寂黄昏，他都如愿以偿与爱慕着的前辈在冰面上共舞。亚瑟·柯克兰害怕直接望向佩德罗的眼睛，他们各自独舞，旋转，再拥抱，却始终不与对方有过眼神接触。他们的表演是一场沉默的哑剧，是两个心盲的人的同病相怜。

然后佩德罗走了。

在某年某月某日的某个黄昏时刻，亚瑟由于走得匆忙而落在更衣室的手机闪烁了几秒，从此便失去了与发来短信的那个号码的所有联系。十二月的街道上亚瑟哭得近乎窒息，攥住他肺部的疼痛在头顶飞机的呼啸声中蔓延到了心脏，他跌坐在积雪的街道上，在行人或怜悯或惊异的目光下用眼泪结束了这场无疾而终的暗恋。

之后亚瑟·柯克兰再也没有见过佩德罗·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。

升上高中前的那个暑假亚瑟剪掉了长发，独自一人去了一趟威尼斯，他迎风站在海边时会希望佩德罗站在他身边，然后他们可以拥抱、接吻，可以一起沉入海底，到窒息感要夺走意识时再一起浮出海面，那样彼此的容貌就会与绝处逢生的记忆交融在一起，直到他们死去也无法分离开。

但佩德罗到底是走了，亚瑟也确实再也没有见过他。

后来高中马不停蹄的忙碌终于让他对佩德罗的回忆淡去了一些，他也不再练习花滑，但经年累月在肌肉上沉淀下的美感却没有消散――他的躯体发育过后如同雕塑一般设计得完美无缺，亚瑟不大习惯亲近人，这让他的五官都显出了恰到好处的漠然――这样一个优秀的、高傲的、犹如艺术作品的人在校园里很难不引起人们的注意。

亚瑟也不大记得他什么开始和弗朗西斯做爱，起初大他两岁的美术生只是以“人体模特”这样看似正当的理由请他帮忙，亚瑟在阳光昏暗的冬日午后褪下外套，指尖却停滞在衬衫的纽扣上别扭地迟疑着。弗朗西斯这时通常会慵懒地靠在画架上，戏谑地打量着被贴身的衬衫勾勒出轮廓的那一具身体 。弗朗西斯有吸烟的习惯，粗暴地扯开亚瑟的衬衫时会与他交换一个薄荷香烟味的吻，亚瑟被呛得咳嗽到眼角泛红，但在别过脸后往往又会被逼迫着继续接吻。

他们第一次做爱仅仅在见过十几面后，弗朗西斯的深喉吻开局便让亚瑟输得一败涂地。在作画过后，亚瑟就这么全身赤裸地仍他摆布，他将亚瑟按在窗台上时手指也同样粗暴地贯穿了未经开拓的穴口，身后就是随时可能有人走过的长廊，他们不遮掩、不躲藏，背德感吞噬大脑过后却是无边的快意。

亚瑟·柯克兰哭到最后已经没了力气，弗朗西斯并没有让他感到做爱是一件多么享受的事，他粗暴、横冲直撞、蛮不讲理，草草扩张后就急忙想要全部捅进去，每一下都直直撞入最深的地方，但亚瑟即使哭到声音沙哑也不曾求饶过一句，他在日常中不擅长请求，在做爱时就更不会求饶。他的嘴甚至比后面要更紧，宁肯被索取得狼狈不堪，也不愿意体面地认输。

在那之后他们经常做爱，大多数时候是在画作完成后，弗朗西斯会在亚瑟来不及把衣服穿上前就强行进入他，目的明确，从不拖泥带水。偶尔也会在是在作画开始前，这时他们通常一进美术教室就会如胶似漆地吻在一起，在激烈而漫长的性事过后，弗朗西斯会就着亚瑟事后意乱情迷的神色画起来――鬼知道他手里有多少这样的画，如果可以亚瑟·柯克兰真想掐死弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

弗朗西斯高考前的几个月里他们见面的次数少了许多，也很少做爱。他们在路上偶遇时不会打招呼，只在一瞬意味不明的对视后又各自散开。亚瑟那时才恍然醒悟过来，一直横亘在他与弗朗西斯之间的只有人类最原始的性欲，那么摇摇欲坠的一段关系，一旦失去了性爱带来的快感，他们就只是彼此生命里一个形同陌路的陌生人。

后来弗朗西斯真就这么干脆利落地毕业了，听说他考上了理想的艺术学院。亚瑟以为他们中的谁会再联系对方，但他们谁都没有，于是他再也没有见过弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦。

高二后亚瑟顺理成章地接替了学生会长的位置，但忙碌的日常却依然让他时常感觉不到自己是亚瑟·柯克兰，他的躯体只是一具没有灵魂的空壳，他之所以能浑浑噩噩地生活下去，只是在机械式地重复着大脑设置的程序。他开始怀疑纯粹的爱和纯粹的性是否存在，任何人的任何行为都出自一定动机的想法曾一度让他陷入过深不见底的绝望。

基尔伯特几乎是紧踩着弗朗西斯的脚步撕开了亚瑟内心封闭的表象，他在转学来的第一天就对这名傲慢的学生会长产生了难以化解的恶意――叛逆的年轻人总是厌恶墨守成规及其化身的代表，同时也热衷于撕碎干净的外表和高傲的伪装。

亚瑟·柯克兰无论如何也不会想到，弗朗西斯会将那些画作留在学校的杂物间里，如果可以将这作为命运的嘲讽，那么让基尔伯特发现那些画作就是将匕首架在了他的脖颈上。

亚瑟·柯克兰看见基尔伯特手里的那些画时，连他自己都不禁讶异，最先涌上他心头的不是被威胁的愤怒，而是翻涌着的五味杂陈和几乎要溢出来的酸涩。他感觉自己就像是用过即弃的劣质一次性玩具，无论在人生的道路上如何辗转、前进，始终得不到世界施舍的哪怕一点善意。

基尔伯特似乎将亚瑟泛红的眼眶直白地理解成了羞愤，他自此之后就无休止境地耽溺于蹂躏尊严的快感中。在课堂上，他会借着课桌和桌面上的书本的遮挡将手探向亚瑟的下体，他的手法粗暴且潦草，往往痛觉更多于快感。亚瑟每每都只能将脸埋在臂弯间以掩盖自己细碎的呻吟，他用过无数稀奇古怪的理由搪塞教授：发烧、胃痛、头晕，无一例外都反复用到连他自己都心虚。

亚瑟也曾经请求过教授将他与基尔伯特的座位调开，但在他远离了转校生后，仅仅停留于手的层面的性事就瞬间上升到了真枪实剑。他在晚自习放学后被基尔伯特堵在了宿舍门口，手被领带反绑后扣在头顶，他的呜咽湮没在交缠的唇舌间，喊叫的冲动也在想起那些画作后尽数咽回了肚子里。亚瑟·柯克兰在基尔伯特开始撕扯自己的校服时几乎失去了反抗的欲望，他自暴自弃地仰起头，将脆弱的颈侧暴露在了基尔伯特的眼前。

基尔伯特的亲吻其实更接近于撕咬，他像是初次狩猎到猎物的雄狮，似乎只有逼仄的血腥气味才能让他感受到做爱的快感――这充分体现了基尔伯特只是个纯情的小处男，技术一定没有弗朗西斯好――亚瑟·柯克兰摔进棉被里时这么想。

基尔伯特似乎巴不得用领带把亚瑟全身上下都捆个遍，他偶然发觉了亚瑟格外害怕被剥夺视觉后的无助感，之后便近乎病态地喜欢上了蒙眼这一情趣。基尔伯特在熟练了做爱后污言秽语也多了起来――亚瑟的前两位情人都没有dirty talk的习惯，这样在肉欲以外少见的调情意外地更能挑起他的欲望――就例如有时基尔伯特会故意一边亚瑟耳边大声喘息，一边用沙哑的声音对他说：“会长，你里面好烫。”然后在亚瑟愤怒地别过脸时粗暴地掐着他的下颚，逼他转过头来看着自己。

基尔伯特爱惨了亚瑟怒视自己时泛着薄红的眼角、鲜艳红润的嘴唇，以及在自己狠狠顶撞进去时又重新被情欲束缚的锋利眉眼。

把亚瑟·柯克兰操到连哭的声音都沙哑太他妈爽了，基尔伯特不止一次这么想到。

在高中毕业后的暑假他们见了最后一面，那个晚上他们没有做爱，基尔伯特带着亚瑟去了江边的一家法式餐馆吃了一顿晚饭，当他们面对面地坐下时，都突然发觉这是他们第一次像这样平和地通过语言交流，没有欲望，无关爱情。

他们谈了很多事情，包括亚瑟失利的高考、基尔伯特破碎的家庭和很多关于未来的事――他们在分别前绝口不提从前，心照不宣地扯出虚伪的微笑。但最后还是由基尔伯特率先挑起了这个话题，他告诉亚瑟，弗朗西斯的那些画他只留了一个星期，之后就用一把火烧了，烧成了一把灰。

亚瑟听后沉默着，没有应答。

“你们做过多少次爱？”基尔伯特突兀地问道。

“一星期两到三次，偶尔会多些，就一个学期，你算一下？”亚瑟在话音落下后突然有些恶心自己，如果在从前，他绝对没有办法这样坦然地说出这种话。

基尔伯特闻言轻轻皱了皱眉，他摩挲着咖啡杯的的手指不自觉地加重了些许力道，他不知道自己在想什么，甚至有些恐惧去思考自己在想什么。

亚瑟嗤笑了一声，轻声嘲讽道：“你爱上我了？”

基尔伯特一愣，随后下意识地将嘴角提起了一个适当的讽刺的弧度，一边轻轻摇了摇头：“没有。”

结束晚餐后他们并肩在江边走了很长一段路，那天晚上月光乘着风亲吻他们的足尖，就连喧嚣的蝉鸣也温柔。他们沉默着，不交流，不对视，不带任何具有目的性的动机，只是为了走而走。当栈道在一盏镂空雕花路灯下戛然而止时，基尔伯特捂住了亚瑟的眼睛，不同与以往那样粗暴的视觉剥夺，他小心翼翼地像是在抚摸一个脆弱的婴儿。他迟疑了片刻，最后在亚瑟的嘴角落下了一个羽毛般轻柔的吻，然后松开手，头也不回地朝着另一个方向走去，连一句告别也吝啬。

亚瑟也觉得以告别作为这段关系的落幕太过遗憾，于是他们谁都没有说再见。实际上亚瑟之后遇见的许多分离都是不辞而别，他生命里的大多数人都是过客，基尔伯特只是其中之一。

再后来亚瑟去了外地的大学，他在更加开阔的视野里看见了许多和自己一样病态的存在，于是他会如同飞蛾扑火般主动迎上去――但亚瑟记不住他们之中的绝大多数人，往往在一夜的性事过后，亚瑟就会忘得一干二净，他记忆深刻的只有一个人――一个西班牙小伙子，即使那时亚瑟醉得七荤八素也依然能清晰地记得他说过的每一个字。

亚瑟在大二时经人介绍了解到了一处特殊的酒吧，他明白那是什么地方：一所为人群中的异类寻欢作乐提供的场所，里面会充斥着酒精、香烟和润滑剂的气味。

那一晚亚瑟在灯红酒绿里喝得大醉，酒精效应在血管中炸开时他感到口干舌燥，但亚瑟不大想喝水，他想做爱，谁都好，能吻他就好。

安东尼奥就是在这个不太恰当的时间出现在了亚瑟眼前，他看着很年轻，至少不会比亚瑟更年长，身上的白T恤凑近了甚至还能嗅见洗衣粉的气味。他身后的不远处还站着几名与他年纪相当的大男孩，正望着亚瑟的方向兴奋地窃窃私语。

安东尼奥看着相当局促，他几乎不敢看亚瑟的眼睛，一瞬间的眼神摩擦都能让他紧张到口齿不清――看着就知道是个纯情的小鬼，亚瑟柯克兰在将杯里的伏特加一饮而尽时这么想。

“你想做爱吗？”亚瑟不耐烦地问他。

安东尼奥愣在原地，这样大胆露骨的开场白似乎有些吓到他。年轻人磕磕巴巴半晌没有说出一个完整的词，手忙脚乱眼神飘忽，像是个语言交流九级障碍的残疾人士。

“不想就滚。”

亚瑟在丢下这句话后又续满了一杯酒，他的习惯在许多年后依然没有改变，他渴望性爱，来者不拒，却绝不主动献媚。

但最后亚瑟还是和安东尼奥滚上了床，不出他的意料，这位西班牙小伙子的确是第一次，一进房间亚瑟就扑上去和他接吻，安东尼奥的回应生涩而且笨拙，以至于亚瑟不得不用言语明确地指示他：摸我、吻我、操我，所幸那晚他喝得酩酊大醉，否则一定要为自己的所作所为感到无地自容。

安东尼奥的节奏紊乱到亚瑟几次三番想要骂出声，他是第一次经历这样毫无章法的顶撞，偏偏年轻人凶狠又持久，到结束时亚瑟已经在快感中遗忘了口干舌燥。他在高潮后虚弱无力地搂着安东尼奥的脖颈，突然无法抑制地感到一阵悲伤。亚瑟将脸埋在年轻人的颈窝里抽泣起来，一遍遍带着哭腔低声重复道：“佩德罗，佩德罗……”

安东尼奥和佩德罗长得太像了，即使在酒精作用完全消失的次日清晨里，亚瑟还是这么认为。在将自己和房间都收拾干净后，安东尼奥和亚瑟一起去买了早餐，大概是安东尼奥的气息实在太干净，他们抱着面包和牛奶并肩走在街道上时，真有些像一对普通的情侣。

普通吗？亚瑟反问自己，但他心里没有答案。

他们一路上都没有语言交流，亚瑟敏锐地察觉到了安东尼奥的尴尬，但他不打算说些什么，这样草率的关系应当快些结束，才对双方都好。他们最后在安东尼奥的学校门口停了下来，其实亚瑟原本没有停下来的打算，但安东尼奥喊住了他。

“再见。”他说。

再也不见。亚瑟原本想这么说。

但他的目光难以控制地被安东尼奥的眼睛吸引了过去――那是和佩德罗如出一辙的、像雾气弥漫的森林一样的墨绿色，甚至连眼角、眼睫都如同复制一般地相似。亚瑟咬了咬嘴唇，他感到手心传来了一阵刺痛――他大概是把手攥得太紧了，指甲已经嵌进了皮肉。

“你可以留长发吗？”亚瑟用那只淌着血的手比划了一下，“这么长就够了。”

安东尼奥半是惊讶半是疑惑地看着亚瑟，他的目光从还未凝结的血液上又转移到了亚瑟的眼睛里，半晌后鬼使神差地点了点头说道：“好。”

亚瑟冲他扯出一个苦笑，随后转身离开了。他没有告别，他向来不擅长做伤感的事，刚才的那个请求已经耗费了他所有用于软弱的勇气。

他们在那天晚上又上了一次床，这一次亚瑟的头脑是清醒的，安东尼奥没有听见他再喊另一个人的名字。但在事后亚瑟又靠在他的肩头哭了一次，不同于荷尔蒙刺激所产生的生理性泪水，那确实是溢出心脏后决堤的悲伤，安东尼奥知道亚瑟在为一个叫佩德罗的人哭泣，但他永远不会知道为什么。

次日中午亚瑟是一个人醒来的，他的身体没有被清理干净，床单也皱缩成了一团，他赤裸着双足下床时踩到了两个没被拆开的套，它们本应在昨晚派上用场，但很明显没有，安东尼奥全射在了亚瑟里面，这让他感到浑身上下粘腻得不自在。

亚瑟站在热水下时混乱得晕头转向，他试图回忆起自己所知道的所有关于安东尼奥的事，这才发觉除了安东尼奥这个名字和一个学校的地址外，自己对这个年轻人再没有更多的了解了――他看见安东尼奥时满脑子想的都是另一个人。

亚瑟明白自己彻底堕落成了一个疯子，他用双臂抱着膝盖蜷缩起来，在热水浴下大哭。反正眼泪会和热水混合在一起流进下水道里，这不能算他哭过。亚瑟就那样哭了很久，他不明白自己为什么要哭，从前他追求不带任何动机的行为，现在他想，大概只有真正颓废到极点的人，才会有不带任何动机的行为――就例如他现在在大哭，不为什么，只为了哭而哭，连眼泪的存在也显得多余。

亚瑟不知道安东尼奥是否真的为自己留了长发，因为他们后来没有再见过面。

“柯克兰先生？您在听吗？”

亚瑟·柯克兰猛地从回忆中惊醒，他心虚地用手触了触眼角，所幸没有眼泪。他抬起头，看见坐在一旁的阿尔弗雷德愧疚地看着自己。他的白色长袜被亚瑟种在庭院里的玫瑰划破了，小腿上还留有一道不太明显的红痕――阿尔大概擦破了一点皮，但那带来的痛觉实在太微弱，他应该还没有察觉到。

不要让他察觉到。亚瑟心里只有这一个想法。可能只要看不见伤口，就不会感到多么痛了。

亚瑟停下了手上无意识的搅拌咖啡的动作，那杯咖啡已经错过了最佳的饮用温度，漂浮着的细碎的泡沫映出无数个亚瑟扭曲的面孔。他放下银制的搅拌勺，用空闲着的那只手揉了揉太阳穴，摩肩接踵掠过的记忆让他的心率直线飙升，失眠加上回忆的冲击让他一时间没法从头昏脑胀中挣离出来。

“对不起，柯克兰先生，我不该问那样的问题。”

“没事。”亚瑟闭着眼睛摇了摇头，半晌过后他才疲惫地扫了阿尔一眼，“回去吧，不要和别人说你来过我这里。”

阿尔弗雷德没有动作，蓝眼睛无辜地盯着亚瑟，像是一只犯了错后被主人赶出门外的小猫。他放在膝盖上的手纠结地互相摩挲着，似乎想要说什么，但迟迟没有开口。

“不想走吗？点心你可以带走。”亚瑟头也不抬，“刚才的问题你也还没回答――你到这里来做什么？”

“因，因为……”阿尔弗雷德局促地攥紧了衣袖，白衬衫在他指尖被揉碾出杂乱无章的褶皱，“因为我其实很喜欢……柯克兰先生。”

“哦，这样。”亚瑟拖长了音调，略显冷淡地回应道。

“我以后还可以来找您吗？”

“可以。”

最后一次了。亚瑟·柯克兰痛苦地想到。最后试着去爱一次人吧。

阿尔弗雷德那双清澈的蓝眼睛给了他一丝渺茫而可笑的希望。

最初阿尔弗雷德的确时常来找他，在不用去学校的周末，他会一个下午都与亚瑟·柯克兰待在一起。他会靠着亚瑟的肩膀兴奋地告诉他学校里发生的有趣的事，也曾有几次将老师奖励给他的糖果奉若珍宝般地递到亚瑟面前。有一个周末阿尔由于参加了学校组织的秋游没有来找亚瑟，在那个深秋昏暗的傍晚，亚瑟独自一人在庭院里修剪玫瑰时听见了阿尔小心翼翼的呼喊，他替阿尔开了门之后惊讶地发现少年的双膝上多出了两块狰狞的擦伤，阿尔却像是感觉不到疼痛，得意洋洋地将一枝鲜艳的红色野果递给他，玫红色的落日的光洒满了阿尔半边脸颊，笑得他几乎心都要碎了。

阿尔十四岁生日那天，亚瑟带他去了一家年代久远的私人影院，里面有许多已经过时许久的影片，大多是黑白的，阿尔都不熟悉，于是亚瑟为他播了塞缪尔·贝克特的《等待戈多》。他在影片开始时才惊觉自己是在哪里、在什么时候看过这部电影――在亚瑟·柯克兰的十四岁生日那天，佩德罗·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多牵着他的手走进电影院里，为他点播了这部电影。

亚瑟越过沉闷的黑暗看向阿尔，少年正聚精会神地盯着屏幕，银屏微弱的光线将他勾勒出一个模糊的轮廓。他的右手被亚瑟的左手攥着，空气中跳跃着的金色的灰尘落在他们交叠的手上，宛如神祗降临世间时度厄一切的恩泽。亚瑟微微张了张嘴，想喊阿尔的名字，但他没有，他什么都喊不出来。

他们的密会被发现是在那场电影之后不久，阿尔自那以后就由父母亲自接送上下学了，他的周末活动范围被限制在一方狭小的房间里，不允许外出，更不允许去找亚瑟。小镇的居民们对亚瑟的恶意又更深了几分，他们为亚瑟扣上子虚乌有的罪名，仿佛他是犯下过滔天罪行的恶人。

当代的相爱被列为罪行。

他们大概有一年没有见面，偶尔亚瑟会在傍晚浇花时看见放学归来的阿尔，但他不敢多看，阿尔也不敢在父母面前明目张胆地与亚瑟进行眼神接触，于是他们像是陌生人一样度过了阿尔的十四岁。

阿尔十五岁生日那天翻过了阳台去敲响亚瑟卧室的窗户，窗户打开的那一瞬间他们就紧紧地拥抱在了一起――天哪。亚瑟想着。他想吻阿尔，可是他不能这样做，他甚至还不清楚阿尔对自己的感情是否与爱相关，也不清楚这是不是年少轻狂造成的一场无端的闹剧。

此后他们还是很少见面，即使见了面，阿尔也不会像十二岁时那样粘着亚瑟。他的个头长得很快，十六岁时已经肉眼可见地比亚瑟高出一截。某个秋日午后亚瑟无意路过他的学校时，碰巧透过操场的护栏看见了阿尔，他穿着深蓝色的球服，在人群里出众且耀眼，无论走到哪都是无与伦比的吸睛体。

亚瑟想，他是爱着阿尔弗雷德这个人的，无关性欲，只是单纯地爱，他太害怕由性欲萌生出的爱了，那是会吞噬一切纯洁的、美好的事物的恶鬼，他会为此把自己的灵魂送上断头台。

阿尔弗雷德十八岁生日那天和亚瑟吃了一顿晚饭，他点的餐后甜品是橘子蛋糕和草莓酱。双人隔间的落地窗正对着贸易大厦，绚烂的霓虹灯为仅有烛光的房间捎来了一些别的色彩。

“你会抽烟了？”亚瑟略显惊讶地看着阿尔弗雷德熟练地点燃了一支香烟，那个牌子他认得，大概是因为自己从前抽过。

“很奇怪吗？”阿尔弗雷德冲他笑了笑，“学校里还有人喝酒。”

“我希望你不会，那不是好习惯。”亚瑟说着收起了桌上的那一瓶红酒。

“那是为你点的，我不喝。”阿尔弗雷德注视着他，“我希望你喝。”

这句请求的蛊惑力过于强大，以至于被冲昏头脑的亚瑟都忘记了察言观色，甚至丢失了自己警惕的本能。他的喉咙很久没有接纳过酒精了，沸腾的血液让他感到一阵难耐的口干舌燥。亚瑟知道自己是醉了，他一旦喝醉就会这样。

“有水吗？”亚瑟含糊地问道，他的血液似乎不太受神经中枢的控制，在血管里莫名沸腾起来。

阿尔没有应答，也没有给亚瑟水。他从座位上站起来，缓步走至亚瑟面前，一只手托起亚瑟的下颚，近乎痴迷地看着那双雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛。

然后他低下头，含住了亚瑟的嘴唇。

亚瑟感觉到了身体的异样，但他不敢也不愿意往那个恶意的方向去思考，他宁肯相信一切都是酒精作用产生的幻觉，或者从头到尾都是一场梦，没有橘子蛋糕和草莓酱，没有被玫瑰花划破的白袜子，没有野果，也没有两个人的电影。

最好也没有爱。

亚瑟被反绑住双手压在落地窗上时已经绝望地麻木起来，他不反抗，尽管五六年未被侵犯的身体再度被强行打开时痛的要命，但他已经不再刻意压制羞耻的呻吟，催情的药性远比他想象的要猛烈，他毫不餍足，主动张开双腿哀求阿尔进来，他在落地窗上模糊的倒影中看见了自己――淫荡、狼狈、毫无尊严，他哭得断断续续，对纯粹的爱的最后一丝希望也在高潮中破灭。

次日在肢体的酸痛中醒来时，亚瑟表现的意外平静，他看见阿尔坐在窗边，手里还夹着一支烟――亚瑟突然记起来了，他从来没有抽过这个牌子的香烟，那只是弗朗西斯从前爱抽的牌子。他们之间全然没有做爱过后该有的旖旎，亚瑟平淡地同阿尔打过招呼后就离开了房间，阿尔也同样平淡地回以告别。

阿尔弗雷德在抽完那支烟后也离开了房间，他首先去了图书馆，并如往常一样在靠窗的位置读了一个上午的书，然后在十二点之前回到家吃午饭，睡三十分钟的午觉，值得一提的是，阿尔的母亲今天做的都是他爱吃的菜，迟来地庆祝了阿尔十八岁的生日。午觉后阿尔弗雷德应朋友的邀请打算去户外取景摄影，他路过亚瑟家的庭院时抬起头看了他的卧室一眼，卧室的窗帘拉紧了，没有透出一丝光来。他还看见了那株划破过他的袜子的玫瑰，玫瑰的长势很好，近期似乎还被修剪过，开得最好的几朵玫瑰已经被摘下了。

阿尔弗雷德的朋友兴致勃勃地开着敞篷车来接他，在公路上疾驰他他看到了一只被绞丝在玫瑰丛里的乌鸦，他还没来得及仔细去看，由于高速行驶而模糊的景象就闪了过去。他的朋友们一路高谈阔论，他们谈论美食、酒精、性爱和女孩，但阿尔弗雷德不感兴趣，他还在想那只被玫瑰花绞丝的乌鸦。 

玫瑰花刺会刺穿它的心脏吗？它会感到窒息吗？它能感觉到血液顺着胸膛滴落下来吗？它会痛吗？它挣扎过吗？它是被玫瑰花杀死的吗？它是自愿被玫瑰花杀死的吗？ 

阿尔弗雷德在思考时，右手下意识地在口袋里摸索了一遍，但他只找到了一个空烟盒，以及两个昨晚没有派上用场的套。

等到阿尔弗雷德回到家时连晚霞都消散了，他路过亚瑟的庭院时，整栋房子里没有一盏灯亮着。他原本想去找亚瑟，但在看到这番景象后放弃了这个念头。 

玫瑰花还在那。

第二天清晨柔和的阳光在街道上铺洒开来时，人们听到了亚瑟·柯克兰去世的消息。他穿着干净的白衬衫，头发梳理得一丝不苟，平静地躺在床上死去了。他的胸口放着一束用红丝带扎好的玫瑰花，除过藏在玫瑰花下的那把匕首，人们再也找不到什么了，房间里没有遗言，也没有任何被毁坏的物品，亚瑟·柯克兰就这么无声无息地死去了。

他没有葬礼，尸体被烧成了一把灰后，一位不为小镇居民所知的男人领走了他的骨灰。没有人知道他是谁，也没有人愿意花时间去了解那是亚瑟·柯克兰的哪一位旧情人，总之他的骨灰被领走了，小镇里也不会再有这个人的影子，他的玫瑰花会死去，原本打理得井井有条的庭院会变得破败不堪，成为一个堆满残枝败叶的杂物间。

据说有人无意看见那名男人将亚瑟·柯克兰的骨灰撒进了海里，但谁也没有看清那张鸭舌帽下的脸，有人说是金发，有人说是灰发，也有人说是一个绿眼睛的西部小伙子，但他们谁也不知道他叫什么名字，只在大概一个星期后，便再也没有人提起亚瑟·柯克兰了。

从此世界上再也没有人相信纯粹的爱。

―END―


End file.
